Seconds
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Bon visits Rin to return his hairpin, but ends up staying to taste his cooking. But what happens after that? Smutty oneshot Bon x Rin. My first oneshot and story for this pairing so please be gentle. Hope you guys like this :)


Author's Note: Hey I'm Ari. Usually I'm over in the KevEdd fandom but recently I've fallen head-over-heels for Bon x Rin. They're adorable. This is not only my first Bon x Rin fic, but also my first oneshot. Here goes nothing! Read and review! Reviews make puppies cuter :)

* * *

**~Seconds~**

Ryuji Suguro wasn't sure what had lured him to the dorm shared by the Okumura brothers. Well, actually he did. In his hands, he held the hairpin he'd given Rin. The latter had carelessly left it on his desk in class. Luckily, he'd noticed. He intended on giving the pin back after school.

Really, it was just an excuse to see Rin. He'd been making a lot of those lately. Something inside him made him crave being next to the half-demon teen. For a while, Bon tried to convince himself that it was nothing, but lately he'd come to terms with his feelings for Rin.

And tonight was the night he'd make them known.

Although, standing in front of the door was doing a number on the muscular teen. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat had gradually increased. It pounded in his chest as if it were trying to escape from his ribcage, and the sound drove him insane. Finally, he knocked.

Yukio answered, much to Bon's dismay.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Is Rin around?" Bon inquired, fidgeting with the hairpin in his clammy hand.

"He's in the kitchen," Yukio said, gesturing for him to enter. "My brother is trying out a new recipe. You can be his critic; I have business to attend to."

The brunette left the building, and Bon followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Rin in an apron chopping carrots. The half-demon looked up when he heard footsteps echo in the doorway.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey Bon. What brings you by?"

The scholar looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush. This always happened when the raven-haired boy looked at or talked to him.

"You left this at school," Bon explained, holding up the hairpin. "I didn't give it to you so you could lose it."

"Oh, thanks," Rin said, approaching the taller to take it from him. "It's been kinda hard cooking with my hair in my eyes." He grinned sheepishly.

Bon swallowed. His face was too cute. As he turned to attend to his food, Rin's tail swished from side-to-side, following the motion of his thin hips. The blond-streaked brunette had to swallow even harder to be able to form words.

"Yukio left after he let me in," he said nervously. "I'll be tasting your food tonight."

Rin scooped some of his creation into a bowl. "Alright. Let me know if it's good, and don't be afraid to ask for seconds." He chuckled.

"You're a cocky bastard, you know that?" Bon teased.

"It's not smart to tease the one handling your food, Suguro," he countered.

He handed the bowl to the muscular teen, and watched as Bon took his first bite. The latter shivered with delight as the flavor exploded in his mouth, and downed the rest eagerly.

"Damn, Okumura," he said, handing the bowl back to the other. "Your cooking never ceases to amaze me."

Rin smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Thanks, man. Want seconds?"

"Definitely..." Bon said.

Rin turned to refill the bowl when he felt a hand tug gently on his tail. He shivered at the contact; a demon's tail is highly sensitive.

"W-what are you..." Rin stuttered.

"Not of the food though," the taller smirked. "I'd rather have seconds of you."

He turned the boy around, setting the empty bowl on the counter and cornering the smaller against it all in one fluid motion.

"The hell, Suguro!" Rin shouted, pushing at the other.

Bon, big as he is, didn't budge an inch. "Rin, don't fight me. I really want this."

Rin's eyes widened. "Want what?"

"You."

Bon captured Rin's lips in a gentle kiss, moaning at the sensation he'd longed for for so long. The half-demon stiffened, frozen on the spot as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. Bon's muscular torso pressed against his and Rin craned his head, deepening the kiss. The taller smiled against his lips, pleased that Rin liked him back. He picked the smaller up, said boy's legs wrapping around his waist and tail wrapping gently around his thigh.

"What about the food?" Rin asked, kissing and nipping at Bon's neck.

Bon groaned, walking into the living room. "Screw the food. You're the only thing I'm hungry for."

He dropped Rin on the couch and took off his shirt. He watched with hungry eyes as the other shed his shirt as well. Bon straddled the smaller's hips, grinding downward. Both moaned; even through their jeans the pleasure was unbearable.

As Bon smashed their lips together, Rin reached between them and unbuttoned the larger's pants, slipping his hand inside and gripping his erection. Bon moaned, and Rin's tongue darted into his mouth. The former reached down and gripped the latter's tail, stroking slowly from base to tip. Rin's head fell back as he groaned in ecstasy, and the taller sucked at his throat, licking the dark mark left behind.

Rin pushed Bon to sit against the back of the couch, and stood up, shedding his remaining clothes and then getting on his knees to do the same for Bon. Rin straddled the taller's lap, sucking on his neck as Bon pulled a small bottle from his discarded pants. He coated three fingers in lube, slipping them inside the smaller one-by-one. Rin whimpered as his insides were stretched, doing his best to stay relaxed.

Finally, Bon pulled his fingers out, and pushed Rin back down on his back, slowly pushing in. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply as he felt the intrusion. He groaned as Bon's girth filled him, and the latter moaned when fully sheathed inside.

He pulled nearly all the way, then slammed back in. Both moaned as the collision rocked them. Bon continued thrusting, falling into a rhythm. Rin moaned each time he was thrusted into, moans become erratic when his prostate was found. It was at this point Bon went faster, pounding into the smaller with all he had.

Rin reached around for the bottle of lube, gripping it and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it on his tail. With his clean hand, he gripped Bon's hair, connecting their lips as he slipped his tail inside his entrance. The taller moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming uneven as Rin's tail moved in and out of him.

Bon came first, and the combined force of his loud moan, entrance tightening on his tail, and cum filling him deeply made Rin cum hard on his toned chest moments later. Rin's tail removed itself so Bon could roll over, and the two laid chest-to-chest on the couch.

"Rin," Bon said breathlessly. "I love you."

Rin smiled. "I love you too, Bon."

"You really have one talented tail," the taller said, kissing Rin's temple.

"I know," the half-demon agreed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Finish the food you made, my little housewife?"

Rin stuck his tongue out. "I told you not to tease the one handling your food, Bon."

Bon smiled. "Whatever."

* * *

When Yukio entered the dorm, he smelled something faint in the air. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it wasn't pleasant. He made his way into the kitchen, spying Rin and Bon eating the former's cooking.

"How was it Bon?" Yukio asked, nodding to his bowl.

Bon smirked knowingly at Rin. "Fantastic."

Rin blushed darkly, shoveling food rapidly into his mouth.

"I'll be heading to bed, then," Yukio said, heading for the stairs.

Rin and Bon sighed in relief. He hadn't noticed.

"Oh, and Rin?" Yukio called from the stairs. "You might want to cover up that hickey."

Bon burst out laughing and Rin slapped a hand over his neck, running after his twin and calling him a four-eyed-mole-freak.

**The End :)**


End file.
